Butterfly Kisses
by cac123
Summary: songfic A trip through Marti and Georges relationship as marti grows up and moves away... song Butterfly Kisses By bob carlisle read and review


-1Marti was sitting on the couch and it was way past her bed time. George came up from the basement and noticed that Marti was still up.

"Marti honey its time for bed," George said walking over to the couch and sitting on the couch next her.

"Five more minutes daddy please," Marti asked putting on her very persuasive baby face.

"Ok, but I'm gonna come back up in 5 min. To make sure your in bed," George said as he kissed her forehead. Marti always seemed to have an effect on him, she was his baby girl. Sure enough when he came back up a few minutes later she had gone to bed. So he gently kissed her forehead and closed her bedroom door.

_**There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
**_

Well the years passed and before anyone knew it, it was Marti's sweet sixteen. That morning when Marti came down the stairs George couldn't stop staring at his baby girl. All he could think was how could his baby grow up so quickly. Marti had begun to look a lot like Abbey but she had Derek's and Casey's personalities. It was the first day of school as George did every year he offered to take Marti to school.

"Sorry daddy but dimmy is gonna take me to school today," Marti said putting on her coat. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

It was at that moment he had flash backs to when Marti was a little girl and terrified to go to school and always asking him to walk her in. He really missed those days.

_**Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...**_  
**_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night_**

Well the years continued to go by very quickly Marti 's Graduation from high school, then from college and then her moving to New York to spend some time with Derek and Casey. Then we she came home she brought the news that she was engaged to dimmy and the story behind it.

_**All the precise time.  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.**_

For George though it was all happening to fast he stilled wanted to go back to Marti being a little girl telling him all her secrets and pretending to be an animal. Sadly though he knew that could never happen and it broke his heart, but he knew she was happy and he wouldn't stand in the way of that.

That's why after six months he was standing in the church waiting to walk his baby down the isle. George was more nervous this time around then when he walked his step-daughters down the isle. As he stood there he realized why he was so nervous he didn't know if he could trust the kid that was taking his baby. The first time Casey had married Derek and then Lizzie had married Edwin so George knew he had nothing to worry about because he could trust those two boys with anything, but he wasn't sure about this kid. When the minister walked over to George and asked him to go tell Marti it was time George's nerves increased ten-fold.

"Marti sweetie it's time are you ready," George asked before he could get a good look at her. When she turned around though he became speechless and he had a small flashback to when she was six years old.

"Marti you look beautiful," George said not ready to let her go yet.

"Thanks daddy I think I'm ready now," Marti said but when she turned around she realized her father had wiped tears from his eyes.

"Daddy what's wrong," Marti asked concerned.

"I just can't believe that I'm losing my baby today," George said sadly.

"O daddy don't worry your not going to lose me your just gonna gain a son," Marti said as she gave George a small kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Well daddy it's time let's go," Marti said in a sweet voice that reminded him of her as a child. He walked her down the isle and watched as she gave her vows and realized that every thing was gonna be okay.

_**She'll change her name today.**_

_**She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.**_

_**Standing in the bride room just staring at her.**_

_**She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,**_

_**I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**_

_**Then she leaned over... and gave me...**_

_**Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.**_

_**Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.**_

_**"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."**_

_**"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."**_

_**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.**_

_**To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.**_

_**I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.**_

_**I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.**_

_**Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...**_

**Ten Years Later**

**It has been ten years and a lot has happened to the family. Derek and Casey had two kids two years ago. Lizzie and Edwin had a baby as well a few years ago. Marti and Dimmy had 3 children and moved close to their parents. George always considered Marti his baby but after she had those three kids he saw her in a different light and loved spending time with his grand kids. **


End file.
